Wild's First Christmas/Part 4
Sometime after Empath, Sassette, and Grandpa Smurf left, Papa Smurf arrived in the Smurf Village riding on Feathers while carrying a present. Tracker watched as Papa Smurf and Feathers came in for a safe landing. "You smurfed here just in time, Papa Smurf," Tracker said. "The weather's really starting to smurf up in the forest. I want to make sure you smurfed home safely before things smurf from bad to worse out there." "I'm quite all right, Tracker, thank you," Papa Smurf said as he dismounted from Feathers. He quickly raced to the village center with his present to find the Smurf that the present was addressed to when Greedy, Biscotti, and Culinary showed up. "The Christmas dinner is ready, Papa Schlumpf," Culinary said. "We're ready to smurf whenever you are." "I've got some desserts and muffins smurfed up for the dinner," Greedy said, eating one of the muffins he was carrying on a tray. "And there's gingerbread Smurf cookies all freshly baked and smurfed hot right out of the oven," Biscotti said. Then Brainy appeared. "Oh, Papa Smurf, now can we exchange presents with each other?" he asked. "I don't see why not, Brainy," Papa Smurf answered. "This is a present from Homnibus the enchanter to Grandpa Smurf...speaking of whom, where is he? And where's Sassette? Haven't they returned from town yet?" "They came back all right, Papa Smurf," Greedy said. "They kept smurfing on about some humans in a village that need our help, but I was just too busy to listen." "Same thing with me, Papa Smurf," Biscotti said. "I wasn't going to drop dinner preparations when I and my workers were so close to finishing, Papa Schlumpf," Culinary said. "Oh, they've just gone to the human village with Empath and Wild Smurf," Brainy said as he picked up a present from under the Christmas tree. "Can you believe it, Papa Smurf...three Smurfs willing to leave a smurfectly good Christmas party just to help some old humans?" "Empath's also gone with them?" Papa Smurf asked. "Indeed he has, Papa Smurf," Polaris Psyche said as he approached with Tapper. "They have left some time ago after Sassette and Grandpa Smurf have asked the entire village to volunteer their time and efforts for this 'charity mission' that the two Smurfs were planning to undertake. So far the only known volunteers have been Empath and Wild." "Ah, now I see," Papa Smurf said. "It seems that you Smurfs have been so wrapped up in preparing for our Christmas celebration that you have ignored those who are less fortunate than yourselves. You have all forgotten what this holiday is really all about." "Oh, I'm so sorry, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said, realizing her error. "I just hope those four Smurfs, including Empath and Wild, are all right." "Couldn't we also do something to help those humans have a merry Christmas?" Slouchy asked. "I know what we can do," Snappy said. "We can smurf them all of our presents." "That sounds great and all, but Grandpa Smurf says that they don't even have a tree," Hefty said. "Nay, but we do, and if we truly want them to have a merry Christmas, Hefty, we might as well smurf them ours," Duncan said. "Well, smurf me a hand with this tree, Gutsy," Hefty said as and Duncan began to pick up the Christmas tree from its base. "That's Duncan to you, Hefty," Duncan said. Every Smurf decided to lend a hand in gathering up all the decorations and gifts from the village. They too felt sorry for the old lady and wanted to help in any way to brighten up her Christmas. "Now this is the true spirit of Christmas in action, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said, also gathering up the gifts. ----- Soon the entire village looked like it was bare for the holiday season, as the Smurfs had gathered up a dozen sacks full of decorations and toys ready to be taken to the human village outside the Smurf Forest. "Now how are we going to smurf all these presents to their house?" Smurfette asked. "Have faith, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "I'm sure the answer will smurf along shortly." And soon they heard barking as Puppy came by pulling a big sled on a harness, with several Smurfs riding it and the Christmas tree all set to travel. "All who can smurf on board this thing, hop on and let's get smurfing," Hefty called out. "Now, Polaris, I'm leaving you in charge of this village until I return, which hopefully will be in the morning," Papa Smurf said as the sacks and a few more Smurfs boarded the sled. "This smurf understands and acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Polaris said. "May the spirits of the Great Ancestors guide and protect you on this journey." "Come on, Brainy, let's get smurfing," Hefty called out. "Are you kidding? This is absosmurfly ridiculous," Brainy said, folding his arms and scoffing at the whole idea. And then he saw the sled taking off without him. "Hey, wait for me!" he cried out as he ran off to catch up with it. Hefty and Duncan grabbed Brainy and pulled him on board the sled. "Oh, what a relief!" Brainy exhaled. "This is a Christmas that nobody wants to smurf all by themselves, Brainy," Duncan said, smiling. "I'm glad that you decided to smurf with us." Meanwhile, back in the village, Polaris and Tapper watched the sled carrying the dozen or so Smurfs disappear into the forest. "I pray for the Almighty's protection upon them during this mission of mercy," Tapper said. ----- Out further in the forest, the snow was getting so deep that Chitter couldn't pull the sled any further, and so Empath, Wild, and Grandpa Smurf had to abandon the sled and carry the sacks. "Come along, Sassette," Empath coaxed. "This snowstorm is smurfing really heavy, Empath," Sassette said as she tried to follow along as best as she could through the deep snow. "I know, my little grandsmurf, but I've smurfed through some tough storms before when I was your age," Grandpa Smurf said. "This smurf had to endure survival courses in this kind of weather, Sassette," Empath said. "And Wild must have endured this enough times when he was living out in the forest apart from the Smurfs." "It does make me wish that I had fur like a real squirrel just to keep warm, Empath," Wild said. "Do you think we're going to make it, Grampy?" Sassette asked. "I don't know, Sassy, but we're going to try nevertheless," Grandpa Smurf said. ----- Some distance behind, as the sled continued on its way, Brainy noticed the snow was getting deeper. "Oh, Papa Smurf, we should turn around and smurf back home," he warned. "No, Brainy," Papa Smurf called back. "We keep smurfing forward until we find Grandpa Smurf and the others." "There's got to be some way we can let them know that we're coming," Smurfette said. Baby Smurf found a bell near his seat. He picked it up and started ringing it. Papa Smurf turned around and noticed the ringing bell. "Now that is a smurfy idea, Baby. We can use the bell to signal the other Smurfs." As Baby kept ringing the bell, its noise was picked up by Sassette and the three other Smurfs ahead of the sled. "Hey, Grampy, you hear that?" she called out. "It must be Santa Claus." Grandpa Smurf also heard some barking. "Unless Santa's got some barking reindeer to pull his sleigh," he commented. Then suddenly Puppy jumped and landed right near them, sounding excited to have found the other four Smurfs. "Salutations, fellow Puppy," Empath greeted with a sigh of relief. "We just figured that you could smurf the company this Christmas eve," Papa Smurf said as he dismounted from the sled. ----- Soon Empath, Wild, Sassette, and Grandpa Smurf were riding along on the sled, headed in the direction of the human village where the toymaker's house is located. Grandpa Smurf sat with Papa Smurf in front to lead the way while Empath, Wild, and Chitter sat in the back with Brainy. "Yes, Empath, Papa Smurf and I decided that we're going to smurf the holiday spirit with those needy humans," Brainy said. "We're honored to know that you had a change of mind and heart about this mission, Brainy," Empath said, smiling. Chitter gave Brainy a friendly lick and a kiss, which made him feel somewhat disgusted. "I think that my friend really likes you, Brainy," Wild said, also smiling. "Oh, very funny, Wild, very funny," Brainy said. Empath laughed. "What's wrong, Brainy? You don't enjoy our animal friends in the forest sharing the holiday spirit with you?" "Smurfing Puppy around is all the 'holiday spirit' that I can stand from any animals in the forest, Empath...not that I don't appreciate what they do for us throughout the entire year," Brainy said. "This smurf understands how uncomfortable you are with animals, Brainy," Empath said. "But all the same, they're just as welcome to spend the holidays with us as Wild Smurf is. You can't expect them to act as civilized as the Smurfs are, no matter how friendly they may seem." "And you used to think that we Smurfs are so uncivilized, Empath, compared to those Psyches that you used to smurf with," Brainy said. "Perhaps our definitions of 'civilization' need some adjustment, if we're going to live in peace with each other, Brainy," Empath said. Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Wild's First Christmas chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles